Get It Right
Get it Right is a song in the episode Failed Dreams and The Tutor, of[[Make It Pop| Make it Pop]]. It was performed by Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song, Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa, and Erika Tham as Corki Chang. It is written by Joleen Belle and Joachim Svare. Performer(s) *Sun Hi Song as Megan Lee *Corki Chang as Erika Tham *Jodi Mappa as Louriza Tronco Lyrics Jodi and Sun Hi Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I used to be, I wanna see If I'm ready for the big time (For the big time) Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I'm gonna be, you will see That I'm ready for the big time (For the big time) Sun Hi I'm running for my life Up too late at night Having too much fun Hanging out with everyone That's what happens when you're being young Jodi Life is but a test, I ain't failing it Only just begun So tell me what you would have done When the clock is beating like a drum Corki 1, 2, 3, 4 We're getting more Gotta get it right Gotta even the score 5, 6, 7, 8 You're doing great Reach for the sky You know it's never too late All Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I used to be, I wanna see If I'm ready for the big time (Day, night get it right) Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I'm gonna be, you will see That I'm ready for the big time (Day, night get it right) Sun Hi Running through my head all the things I read Gotta figure out how or what it's all about But I'm getting there without a doubt Yeah yeah Corki 1, 2, 3, 4 We're getting more Gotta get it right Gotta even the score 5, 6, 7, 8 You're doing great Reach for the sky You know it's never too late Woo! All Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I used to be, I wanna see If I'm ready for the big time (Day, night get it right) Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I'm gonna be, you will see That I'm ready for the big time (Day, night get it right) Jodi Keep movin', keep at it Move ahead, no going backwards Gotta keep working at it Give it all no second chances Keep movin', keep at it Dreams you've been chasing after Gotta gotta, keep running at it Gotta gotta, keep going faster Sun Hi Yeaaaaa!! Ohhhhh!! All Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I used to be, I wanna see If I'm ready for the big time (Day, night get it right) Get it right or do it all again This time round I'll be better then I'm gonna be, you will see That I'm ready for the big time (Day, night get it right) Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2015 Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 1 Songs Category:XO-IQ Category:Performed by XO-IQ